1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly, to an apparatus for mounting an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
An expansion card, such as a memory card, is usually fixed on a circuit board of an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, by a mounting apparatus. The mounting apparatus includes an expansion slot to electrically connect the expansion card, and two locking members disposed at two opposite ends of the expansion slot for clamping two opposite ends of the expansion card. However, the expansion slot can only mount one type of expansion cards, such as memory cards. For an expansion card of a different type, such as a solid state disk card, which is larger than the expansion cards in size, when the solid state disk card is inserted into the expansion slot, the locking members can only clamp lower portions of two opposite ends of the card. Thus, the solid state disk card cannot be securely fixed through the locking members.